No Love Lost
by MeganQuirk2
Summary: Odette and Derek start off differently, as Derek has a nasty trick up his sleeve.  Will Odette return after her last visit? As there is no love lost between the unfotunate pair, will they bother to keep the alliance? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Playing Games

**Playing games.**

Odette looked at her future husband with scorn and disapproval, he had a mop of brown messy hair, a snub nose and some dried mud splattered across the left hand side of his face, obviously from messing around in the woods with that daft friend of his she thought.

Derek had noticed the way Odette looked at him and it certainly wasn't one would look at their future husband, she looked at him like he was beneath her, a piece of garbage that she could only be so happy to throw away he thought.

They stood looking at each other with their obvious hatred not in the least bit concealed. " I think its going well…don't you?" said Derek's mother with the utmost of excitement screaming through her strained voice. "Yes, they haven't took their eyes off each other in the last ten minutes…surely its a sign!" replied Odette's father. Whispering not so quietly the two parents left the edge of the chamber to give the two some peace. When the door was closed with a bang, a deep breath escaped the two youngsters. "I thought they would never leave.."

Derek spoke quietly, he didn't say it to anyone in particular but he saw Odette's small eyes narrow. He took her appearance in with a swift glance, looking at his future bride-to-be with plain disgust written across his face. She was small, with two ugly pigtails keeping in her bright orange hair, however it got worse, she had a huge sprinkle of freckles across her face making any redeeming features she might have possessed impossible to notice through the spray of ginger dots. The only thing that caught his attention was her bright blue eyes, at odd ends with her ginger hair but nonetheless startling.

"Would you like to play a game?" Derek suddenly asked surprising Odette, she was about to refuse when she thought of the obvious hope in her fathers eyes before he had left. He would want her to get along with him she thought. Sighing, Odette nodded her head in obvious frustration.

Derek smiled a plan already beginning to form in his mind. Odette took this as a nice and gentle smile almost as acceptance and greeting. "This way" Derek called before he disappeared out of the room.

Odette followed unprepared for his little game that was to come.


	2. Childish Games

Childish Behaviour.

Odette couldn't believe it! He's locked her in a closet that no one in their right mind would bother entering unless they knew that she, the flipping princess was locked inside! Oh and by non other than her betrothed. Odette breathed deeply through her nostrils trying to calm her racing heartbeat and the panic that was evidence in her shining eyes that threatened to spill gathered tears.

The panic died away after a few minutes but she couldn't believe he would do this to her! Why was the question that Odette had wondered for the past half hour, she knew they disliked each other but it was indespicable to treat her like this, she was a princess after all she thought stubbornly.

Odette closed her eyes and pulled on one of her small pigtails unravelling it slowly and twisting her ginger locks through her fingers to pass the time until Derek showed up with that smirk of his. Just thinking about that smirk made Odette's fists clench she had never been treated like this. Ever. She unravelled the other pigtail in boredom and decided firmly that she would not be treated like this, by prince or no prince.

She gathered her lungs together, stood up with her legs sturdily apart in a rather unbecoming fashion she couldn't help but admit and with all her might bellowed and screamed until her lungs ached, after that she banged on the door, undoubably bruising both arms.

After a while she gave up again and sank to floor, tears already spilling down both cheeks.

She had lost all hope that anyone was coming for her when she heard a lock in the door and it swung open soundlessly to reveal a boy slightly older than herself.

She stood up and before she realised what she was doing she had hugged herself to his gangly frame, she had tears running down his tunic but she couldn't let go, she really had thought that no one would ever find her.

When Odette finally drew back from the boys frame she sniffled and half-sobbed half-laughed sorry to him for the wet patch on his chest. He just stared at her confused, "What were you doing in there miss ?" he asked Odette. "No, no call me Odette" she said, not answering his question. He nodded silently waiting for her to continue. She stated the situation clearly, "The prince locked me in there, probalbly hoping that no one would notice" I replied with scorn and disgust obvious both on my face and quavering voice.

He looked shocked at her but didn't question her further. "I'm William, miss" she noted how he hesitated when saying miss. "I will take you to your room?" he asked quickly.

Odette followed him to her room, when he showed her to her room, he began to shut the door.

"Wait!" Odette called, but he had already gone.

Odette stayed at the palace the next week and told her father nothing of Derek's ungallantly behaviour, plus the betrothal might be called off and since she found out that that had been Derek's plan overall, for their alliance and wedding to be called off. Odette suddenly decided that she would keep the betrothal on just to earn the frustration of Derek. She never saw William again before she left, but she kept him in her mind as she went home to her kingdom.


	3. All Grown Up

All grown up.

Odette looked in the mirror brushing her hair slowly as she watched the soft silky blonde hair cascade down her back. She had grown since the last time she had visited Derek and she was now at the tender age of sixteen. The hair that had once been in fiery red pigtails were now soft blonde locks that fell to her waist in delicate waves. "Odette!" someone screeched through the hallway towards her slightly open wooden door. Odette sighed and stood from the mirror abruptly and walked over to the door peeking her head out to see who it was.

"Princess! Your not even dressed yet !" her maidservant Mary screeched as she directed her gaze at the underclothes that the princess was dressed in. Odette sighed and walked over to the mirror once again and sat down on the stool hard.

"What is the matter princess?" Mary asked. Odette sighed loudly and replied "I don't want to go…"

Mary looked at Odette sadly and went over to the huge oak wardrobe that sat against the far wall.

"I know my dear, but you have to, you are getting married to this boy remember.." Mary said as she took out a deep blood red gown that was laced with gold thread around the sleeves, the neckline plunged lower than the other dresses Odette possessed.

"Not for another couple of years we aren't" spoke Odette stubbornly. Mary just shook her head at the young princess and gestured her to come and get dressed. " You must look your best for Prince Derek, after all he's a young man now and no doubt a handsome one." Mary spoke firmly.

Odette just nodded glumly as she put her arms above her head as the dress fitted firmly around her body. She couldn't stifle the gasp that left her mouth when Mary gathered up all strings at the back and began tying the corset underneath tighter.

When Odette could breathe again she looked in the mirror and glanced over the dress she had never worn before. She always thought it too adventurous for herself, as it hung low over her breasts but undoubtedly showed off the womanly curves she had gained in the past few years.

She nodded with confirmation to Mary that it was satisfactory. With a deep breath she looked around her room and had a feeling that she wouldn't be back here for a long time. She walked out of the room following Mary to the carriage that would lead them to Derek's kingdom and left her bedroom door open wanting to see a last glimpse of her world as looked behind her shoulder before she went outside.

They took off in the carriage and Odette felt her sadness get the best of her as she looked out of the window to see her home getting smaller and smaller.


	4. Take That

**Disclaimer: I do not own Swan Princess.**

* * *

Take That

The carriage ride had been long and dusty and by the time Odette got the first view of the castle she was to visit she was taken aback by the size of it. She knew Derek's kingdom was bigger than her fathers, that was the whole purpose of engagement but it had been years since her last visit, an occasion she failed to forget. Odette was now at the age of fifteen, an age that most girls her age were swollen with pregnant stomachs and married to men twice their age.

Odette breathed a sigh of relief when she thought about this, at least Derek was only two years older than her and she still had until she was eighteen till she had to be wed, leaving her time to convince her father that the marriage was a mistake. Odette looked at the castle again feeling relief overtake her body, "its only a visit" she said to herself, earning herself an odd look from the servant sitting opposite her.

They arrived at the castle within the next few minutes and Odette forever being stubborn stepped out of the carriage before the driver could assist her. Odette didn't want the next encounter with the prince to show her as feeble and weak. Odette stood straight and waited for her father to descend the steps. She smiled up at him and helped him down as his old age had made him weak.

"Odette, isn't it wonderful?" He asked wheezing ever so slightly. Odette purposefully raised an eyebrow, a sign of uninterested. The king chuckled before going into a coughing fit, Odette quickly lost her look of stubbornness and a look of pure fear rose to her face as she helped her father walk up the long climb to the castle doors. Odette knew her fathers days were drawing to a close but she refused to believe that he could actually just leave her all on her own.

These thoughts raced through her heart and mind as she knocked on the castle gates, they opened almost immediately and let her and her father pass through before the market that stood in the centre of the castle grounds. They passed through easily as the peasants quickly moved aside to allow the royals to pass, some bowed their head others just stared at Odette's beauty.

As they finally made it to the castle, Odette searched for Derek, picturing a dirty and grumpy young boy that had last time been her betrothed, however Odette saw no one that looked the ways she had pictured and instead a young and handsome man with his head held high stood next to the castle entrance, Odette walked over to him with her father. He was dressed in a very costly manner, which gave away his station almost immediately. "You must be Prince Derek" Odette stated to the young man. He looked at her coldly "Yes, and you are?" he asked her plainly not without lacking arrogance. Odette hid a smile, he really had no idea who she was. Good.

"I'm Princess Odette, i'm surprised at the introduction as I remember very well the last time we met." Odette replied coldly. She waited for the shock on Derek's face. She wasn't dissapointed.


	5. A Cunning Plan

Payback

Odette loved the shock that escaped Derek's cool exterior, however the pleasure was short lived as he quickly gained composure and settled back into a cold mask devoid of emotions.

"Well well, you've certainly.. grown up" he replied cooly while his eyes roamed over her now womanly form, by the sudden spark that had captured in his eye, Odette could tell he was pleased.

The prince himself was a far deal more handsomer than the boy she had met the last time she saw him though Odette, Derek now had dark, slightly wavy hair that fell just short of his shoulders, his eyes were dark, so dark that Odette was sure they were darker than brown but the deepest black she had laid eyes on. She had never really noticed them in their last encounter but she noticed them now, as they were framed with thick, heavy eyelashes that stared directly at her, never wavering.

Derek broke the spell and looked towards Odette's father as if he had only just realised he was there, "Your majesty, my mother will be so happy you are here, she has nothing but fond memories of you and she feels the alliance will be completed soon enough" spoke Derek, Odette couldn't help feel a pang as he spoke those words, she knew she was getting married to Derek but it had only really just struck her that she really would be getting married in little over two years, if not before, the certainly of Derek's words had brought her to the conclusion that there was no way out of it.

A small voice spoke to Odette from deep down "It's not so bad...at least he's handsome!" Odette immediately quietened it down, she hated that part of herself that succumbed to others, she was not weak and she was not going to start now caring what others thought of her and what they thought she should do. Odette was not one who would let a bad circumstance get the best of her, she would fight it and then she may have a chance of win or lose. She was going to find a way out of this marriage. Better to fight and have a chance then to succumb and lose both ways thought Odette as Derek led them inside the castle to their rooms, she knew as she looked again at Prince Derek and found that as their eyes met they both knew what game they were playing. Game on.


	6. Hello Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Swan Princess.**

Please review guys, without any urging on I find it hard to carry on. :/

* * *

Hello Beautiful

Odette was fairly content with her room, after all she had a beautiful view of the courtyard of roses and the sea, the sea in which she sometimes so longed to spend her life on. But as a princess she had other responsibilities, such as getting married to a complete ass.

As if sensing her thoughts Derek gave her a disapproving gaze that she shook off, ignoring his intolerant behaviour. She instead focused on her room, it had a huge four poster gothic style bed draped with silky green sheets. The other features in the room were dull apart from a beautiful mirror that hung out of the sunlight, in the darkest corner of the room.

Odette curiously walked over to it and gazed into its contents seeing herself and Derek directly behind her shoulder, she stood frozen at the intense gaze they shared through the mirror and Odette blushed when she realised he had stepped closer to her and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Derek asked suddenly, breaking the trance.

Odette composed herself and mentally slapped herself to get a grip, she needed to remember her goal to get out of this marriage. "Yes…who does it belong to?"

Derek smiled, a sight that startled Odette, "My great-grandmothers, she was a very unique woman." He stated and with that he left the room closing the door shut soundlessly behind him, Odette was surprised by his quick exit and why his great grandmother was 'unique' but she thought to ask him later.

Odette scanned the room once more and sat on the front of the bed, she simply stared at the wall for the passing minutes deep in thought about everything that had happened and jumped when there was a knock at the door. Odette quickly stood up and smoothed down her slightly rumpled dress due to the days of travelling and opened the door to reveal a man, he was tall, Odette guessed he must be over six foot, a rarity indeed. His eyes were a startling stormy grey and his hair a shock of blond curls but it was his cheekbones that captivated her, he had beautiful cheekbones that darkened his whole face giving him a dangerous look. Odette took an instant liking to him.

Odette smiled without even realising it, she couldn't help it, after the days troubles she had forgotten the joy of making friends and meeting new people. Perhaps if she was here from June to Septemeber she might as well make some good friends to look forward to next time...when she was getting married. Odette mentally shook herself and gave the man a questioning look. He smiled at her, instantly making Odette's heart race, "Your majesty, I've been sent to give you your luggage." He spoke and Odette couldn't believe how perfect a human could be, his was postively devine!

Odette immediatly opened the door for the man and watched in a daze while he swinged the heavy luggage onto the long seating chair next to her wardrobe, he did it quickly and soundlessly making it look like the easiest thing in the world.

As he began to walk out, Odette came back to her senses and spoke so softly that she wasn't sure if he had heard her "What's your name?". He turned ever so slightly and replied "William, your majesty." and then he was gone.

Odette stood there for the next few seconds staring after the door, almost like she expected him to suddenly reappear, Odette knew one thing, she was going to seek William out later, she remembered that day all too well.


End file.
